


lost in the woods (and I wander alone) [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: in dreams you follow (but I dream in the dark) [PODFIC] [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki!Kiba, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Kiba, Duty, Fix-It, Gen, Mentioned Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sacrifice, in which Kiba shows Itachi how one SHOULD spy on Akatsuki, kind of, slight Neji/Kiba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: No one in their right minds would ever expect it of him, and that’s why he’s the one best-suited to the job.





	lost in the woods (and I wander alone) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lost in the woods (and I wander alone)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853280) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/Lost%20in%20the%20Woods%20\(And%20I%20Wander%20Alone\).mp3) | 28:56 | 20.1 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Gravity Jump_ by Martin Stig Anderson

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
